


A Skin of Friendship

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Groghe and Robinton indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skin of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anickleoradime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anickleoradime/gifts).



"Rob... _hic_ … inton."

"Groghe..." There was a spate of laughter and then the men eyed each other without a clue what they had meant to say to one another.

"Least we know our names, eh?" Groghe offered, before they were laughing again. When it passed, Robinton held up the near empty skin of wine they had managed to purloin from Groghe's father's stock.

"Tis a pity it will perish so quickly, my friend!"

"I suggest a toast to its demise!" the lordling offered, a suggestion that became fact.

"May it be a sacrifice to the nobility of friendship between us!"


End file.
